The Ultimate Attack
The Ultimate Attack is a story created by Unnofan6 and GFEZack and is the first ever story created by the duo. The Ultimate Attack is also the first story to be one of the first Godzilla attacks throughout the whole timeline. The Ultimate Attack is a story that includes lots of violence, blood and strong language and was the first ever story to include these three things. The Ultimate Attack is praised by the duo for it's length. This story has been edited to be readable on December 24th, 2014. The original release date is December 18th, 2013. Characters by Unnofan6 Elliot the Smeargle (H) (former human who likes to draw, still has his white hat and watch) Ryan and Macklemore the Zigzagoons! (N and V) (musical geniuses who like music) Darmsy the Fennekin! (H) (spy with his tail cut off during battle, has cool gadgets) Liam Sicksman B the Human (N turned AH) (pokemon trainer who likes technology) Leroy the Pikachu! (N) (sarcastic, likes cities and hates wildlife (like forests and such)) Artisian the Piplup (AH) (she hates boys, tries to stay away from them and is just a baby) Jake the Zangoose (H) (heroic and is in his sixties but still fights villians) Russia the Flareon (N) (former human, is geeky, plays online games, likes food) Atomical Helioptile (AH) (a not-so-mad-but-still-psychopathic scientist who likes school) Willis the Sandshrew (N) (another former human, he likes wildlife (see: Leroy's ()s)) Justin Hunt the Human (V) (a crazy australian who is behind people turning into pokemon) Anti-Jayottsel Force (H) (Hates the Jayottsel, wants to kill him) the Jayottsel (V) (a mysterious mutant villian who is half human, half flygon) Andre the Dragonite (N) (a weak dragonite who can't go a minute without being injured) Jake the Delphox (V) (related to Artisian, he hates boys and loves girly things) Alexander the Charizard (N) (former human, has Mega Charizardinite X) the Darmshrew (V) (the Jayottsel's sidekick, half human half sandshrew, nuff' said) Characters by GFEZack Burning Godzilla (N) ! (SuperGoji's second form) SuperGoji (N) ! (KiryuGoji and MireGoji fusioned) MechaGodzilla 1 (V) (Godzilla's cosmic clone) Megalon (V) (God beetle with drills for hands) King Ghidorah (V) (3 headed Gold dragon) Gigan (V) (!) (Cyborg chicken with scythes for hands) Zilla (N) (Mutated Marine Iguana) Team Plasma Member (V) (!) (The evil member who wants to take over the world and destroy it) Herobrine (V) (HIM, Creepypasta Character) Godzilla (N) (Godzilla, King of the monsters!) (Godzilla 2000(!), MireGoji, KiryuGoji !, TokyoGoji!, ShodaiGoji) Godzilla! (N) (Kabutops) Kiryu! (AH) (Genesect, Godzilla Future, MechaGodzilla) Smash! (V) (Charizard, Rival) Trainer Smash (H) (Just a normal Asshole trainer ) Trainer Goji! (N) (Just a normal trainer) Other Monsters by Unnofan6 KatyPerry Saurus Locations Tokyo Gangnam Kanto Vietnam Pyognang Shanghai Johto New York City California Northern Japan Unova Canada Norway Kalos Hoenn Sinnoh Paris Scotland Pisa Greece Munich Siberia Rio Egypt Sydney Miley Cyrus's music video set One Direction's music video set Minecraft World Things that were fixed * Zack's god-awful spelling from a year ago * Mack remade into a villain * More serious and a little less weird content * Made to be a little more focused on the monsters than the actual characters * Less focused on the random characters Unnofan6's Intro Justin Hunt, a mad scientist, decided to make it possible to turn people into pokemon. He decided to do just that, and made a serum. He tested it on several people, and it succeced. He decided to hide underground. Meanwhile, the victims made friends with other pokemon and lived a pokemon life. They decided to try to stop Justin Hunt. But other threats existed along the way. GFEZack's Intro (Oh yeah half of the things I will be telling you are not canon in the Godzilla series or any series in fact). When the dinosaurs went extinct and the atomic bomb went off the Godzillasaurus had been mutated into Godzilla. In 1954. Humans in japan after World War II decided to throw away all their nuclear weapons. Not finding a correct garbage can they decided to throw it off into the ocean! To their surprise they thought that nothing would happen just an explosion. Well explosion it was: BOOM! But another surprise...The nuclear weapons colided with radiation to make Godzilla! (ShodaiGoji). This Godzilla had destroyed half of Japan! After returning to the ocean the humans of Japan made another weapon to destroy Godzilla once and for all! The oxygen destroyer! It worked...But little did they know...Godzilla will return once again. Chapter 1 Elliot was living in California with his friends, he was very happy there. He heard monsters that were Godzilla, not pokemon, were living in Japan. He didn't believe them. That was before Godzilla had returned. KiryuGoji, was attacking Japan like five hours ago and is still attacking Japan. While Japan has still had not weapons since 2004.They had built another weapon. A Genesect borrowed from Team Plasma. Ryan and Macklemore heard it on the radio, they were shocked. Darmsy believed it, and decided to destroy Godzilla. Just then Folks in the Wild pointed at Godzilla the Kabutops thinking that he's the monster all along. Japan meanwhile hired assassins to kill all the members of Team Plasma. All of them were killed That except one more member, who plans to destroy everybody. Jake planned to capture both Godzillas, but not to kill them, to conduct an operation to change their genders and make them destroy all males except Jake. Elliot still didn't believe yet. Japan humans now referred to as GDF (Global Defense Force) has captured the Genesect which is out of charge/battery. Darmsy got into his metal army suit, got his sealant spray and got a few guns. He was on a literal suicide mission. A few other stupid humans of Japan dropped Nuclear radiation in the ocean. The bones of the Shodai Godzilla mixes in with the nuclear radiation causing it to be alive again! The team plasma member made a giant plane in an hour and flew to Tokyo as he saw Godzilla he leaned down and pushes the button as it captures Godzilla! 5 hours later his plane crashes as Godzilla is released in Kanto! The Team Plasma member crashes down onto the floor and breaks nearly all his bones and dies. Justin Hunt, knowing about the Godzillas, took the dead Team Plasma member and revived him, and told him that he would give him a weapon that would allow world domination if he killed every one of the Godzillas and brought their dead bodies to his lab. KiryuGoji ends up in Kanto in Pallet Town where all the buildings got destroyed and a lot of Pidgeys and Rattatas died.The wildlife Pokemon heard this and they ran in circles not knowing what to do. While Godzilla The Kabutops is just sitting there...Wanting to see the Godzilla from 2003. ShodaiGoji on the other hand rises up from the ocean while another Godzilla appears! It's Godzilla 2000! AKA MireGoji. Both Godzilla's rise up from the ocean and decide to destroy Tokyo or just Japan itself. The Genesect has been built and is tall enough to beat Godzilla. Kiryu Aka The Genesect is about to launch.Justin Hunt started noticing how hard this would be, so he got a new idea. Get DNA samples from all the Godzillas, then make miniature clones. He got help from the Atomical Helioptile, who was good at getting DNA samples. Meanwhile, Darmsy was looking around Japan for Godzilla. Elliot finally was convinced. MireGoji and ShodaiGoji both roar as their dorsal fins on their back glow white (white for ShodaiGoji) and yellow-orange (yellow-orange for MireGoji). They both opened their mouths as a nuclear beam shoots out destroying half of Tokyo (MireGoji's beam was Yellow-Orange while ShodaiGoji's beam was blue) and the Genesect had been destroyed! Jake had captured a Godzilla. But he captured Zilla, not any of the male Godzillas. He put a mind control device on her causing Zilla to awaken, but she was Uber-pissed off and attacked Jake. The device fell off. His entire fur robe was torn off, and he lost an arm. But he was still alive. More chaos is coming this way to the whole earth as the black hole planet 2 aliens and space hunter nebula M and released Alien Monsters! Ghidorah the 3 headed dragon, Gigan the yellow and green cyborg chicken with scythes for hands and a buzzsaw on his chest. And finally Megalon the god beetle with drills for hands. All of them were sent to earth and all 3 of them had destroyed one place all together which was Paris. MireGoji and ShodaiGoji on the other hand had destroyed Tokyo all of the buildings, shops everything of Tokyo was destroyed."Tokyo is a Ghost city now!" cried out a Tokyo soldier. The Genesect while destroyed had been rebuilt but while the builders were away. The Genesect had a mind of its own and had flown to Kanto. Where KiryuGoji had got up and started attacking. Chapter 2 Katy Perry had mutated into a monster. Now as Katy PerrySaurus, she went to Scotland and started to crush the castles while roaring at fireworks. Ylvis started hiring an army of foxes to defend Norway which worked. Meanwhile, Jake was wearing a replica fur robe. "Sir! We have spotted a new monster or just a giant reptile called...what the fuck? Katy Perry Saurus...Dumbest name I've ever heard. Shall we controll it sir?" said a Black Hole Planet 2 alien to the Nebula M commander "Eh, whatever I don't care what the hell you want to controll.Just controll the damn monster and we'll destroy earth and take over it once and for all!" shouted the Nebula M commander as the Black Hole Planet 2 Alien had pushed a button taking control of Katy Perry Saurus. MireGoji And ShodaiGoji had walked all they way to Johto.It was a long walk.But it was worth it since they could destroy Kanto a little more and meet up with KiryuGoji. Both MireGoji and ShodaiGoji fall down onto the ground crushing a little bit of Johto. The Genesect had malfunctioned causing it to land in the sea and explode! Never to be seen again. Jake had regrown his fur robe. Meanwhile, the Godzillas had captured Liam and planned to turn him into the final new monster. Leroy was singing "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?" so loud that Katy PerrySaurus fell onto Glasgow crushing the whole city. She got back up though. Zilla ran everywhere like crazy destroying everything in her path until she landed in Scotland where a battle will take place. The humans called it "The Battle of the Lass". KiryuGoji walked around Kanto until he saw all the wildlife Pokemon. All the pokemon ran screaming while a few pokemon decided to attack. They have all been hit with radiation and was all burnt into crisp by the nuclear blast and had been sliced by Godzilla the Kabutops. Trainer Goji and Trainer Smash wake up as they both head outside to catch more Pokemon.Goji met up with Kabutops and gave him a high five and a little blood in his hands while Smash met up with Smash and gave him a high five as well. (Smash the Trainer and Smash the Charizard) Chapter 3 It was a friday. Rebecca Black was fighting Megalon in order to save Friday from destruction. Eventually, Psy exploded the whole studio for no reason. Zilla finally catched up with Katy Perry Saurus while Gigan was sent over he flew around the city as his buzzsaw activate he flew by Zilla and Katy Saurus's shoulder and BLOOD! was sprinkling out everywhere and finally King Ghidorah showed and shot lightning at both Zilla and Katy Saurus causing them to die."What the hell. Wasn't Katy Saurus one of our pawns!"Yelled the Black hole Planet 2 Alien "Eh I disabled it"Said the Nebula M commander. ShodaiGodzilla and MireGoji got up and started attacking Johto. The Black Hole Planet 2 aliens made a new pawn: PsySaurus. Psy as a monster. His main move is Gangnam Explosion, which kills all old chess players within a ten mile radius. Megalon was sent over to Johto as well after he saw ShodaiGoji and MireGoji he started attacking them. First he attacked ShodaiGoji as his drill hands activated and had cut a hole in ShodaiGodzilla's chest as his heart and exploded and he died as well. MireGoji's dorsal fins glowed yellow-orange as he opened his mouth.The nuclear blast had hit Megalon's head as it exploded causing blood to spit out and he died as well. Meanwhile, Darmsy decided to put an end to this. Darmsy, Macklemore, Ryan and Elliot all hijacked the doubledecker from the One Thing music video and crashed it into the wall of the Story of my Life music video. The photos started falling down, as PsySaurus (torturing everyday civilians inside) ran out into the Best Song Ever set, destroying all the supports as the whole structure came tumbling down. Meanwhile, Kalos commited suicide by nuking themselves to avoid a monster from attacking them."God dammit!" Yelled the Nebula M commander "Godzilla destroyed Megalon! That's bullshit! Whatever I'm sending over my replacement pawn. MechaGodzilla 1!" Shouted the Nebula M commander who pushed the button sending over the first alien MechaGodzilla 1. Unova was crushed by Godzilla 2000. MechaGodzilla was sent to Kanto where KiryuGoji and Godzilla The Kabutops were attacking. MechaGodzilla shot finger missiles, toe missiles, chest lighting, and a red eye beam all at KiryuGoji was spitting out blood as he shot his yellow-orange nuclear beam and MechaGodzilla's head which exploded. Jake's brother kicked Jake out and Jake was eventually taken prisoner by the Black Hole Planet 2 aliens. They were gonna turn him into the ultimate cyborg pokemon weapon."SHIT!" Yelled the Nebula M commander."He destroyed fucking MechaGodzilla as well!? That is complete bullshit! I have no choice left but to send over...the Devil or HeroBrine which ever works" said the Nebula M commander. KiryuGoji had eventually destroyed Kanto but the ghost's of Lavender Town are now gonna haunt Kanto itself. Reminding them what had happened. KiryuGoji destroyed Kanto with his blue nuclear beam from his mouth. Godzilla the Kabutops on the other hand lived in the other wild side with the other pokemon.Trainer Smash was destroyed by MechaGodzilla before MechaGodzilla faced MireGoji. Trainer Goji on the other hand. Was taken prisoner in the Black Hole Planet 2 aliens and the Space Hunter Nebula M's space ship where he ended up in the Prison room. Jake was taken prisoner, and then taken to be expiremented on. Basically, he looked like a robotic Delphox. Meanwhile, the Jayottsel went wild and destroyed Sinnoh and Hoenn. Chapter 4 The Black Hole Planet 2 aliens and The Space Hunter Nebula M and sent over Herobrine aka HIM to destroy Greece. One last human had put another nuclear radiation into the sea which had colided with a time machine which made TokyoGoji! KiryuGoji's next year self with a scar on his chest. Jake, now a robot slave of the Black Hole Planet 2 aliens, destroyed Munich in one explosion, destroying the whole city. Pisa's famous tower was ruptured by Gigan, creating the ultimate destruction. In the torture room Trainer Goji had died with all the fire and all the robots around attacking him. His pokemon with him had tried to fight off. The fire pokemon destroying the robots and the water pokemon cooling Goji off and theirselves off but all of them had died. Norway was still standing only because Ylvis, the god of the foxes, had made all the foxes in Scandinavia bite anyone who tried to enter the country. A million foxes vs one of the monsters, that would be the ultimate brawl. Norway had became flooded with TokyoGoji's blood as his scar on his chest had a nuclear weapons inside causing him to blow up as all his insides and his blood and washed up to Norway.Yet the time machine effect did not effect KiryuGoji. A bunch of humans had found out about the aliens and had found their base which was in a cave.The humans had shot all the aliens except the Nebula M commander. Jake was sent to Norway, he fought the foxes, but they ruptured his leg and he died. Darmsy's dad was happy that idiot died."God fucking dammit!!!" Shouted the Nebula M commander real loudly. "They had destroyed Jake...whatever, that idiot was an asshole anyway...Gigan, Ghidorah come back to the ship!" ordered the commander as the base in the cave and destroyed the cave and had flown off into space has Gigan and Ghidorah had came back to the ship only to have more powers.This would be the alien's last attempt until the year 3000. Greece has been destroyed. All of Europe is gone. Chapter 5 The Godzilla's, MireGoji and KiryuGoji decided to head to Nothern Japan to destroy it. While of course it would take awhile to destroy it. It will be really easy to destroy it since 2 monsters against Japan it's a win win. Both KiryuGoji and MireGoji had shot their nuclear beams at the cities as it was half destroyed. The rest was destroyed by Gigan. Siberia was quickly attacked and fallen, and the MC World was barricaded. Nobody was allowed in. Herobrine now wanted to destroy the MC world but had one last chance to get in.Because he was never allowed to be in it in the first place he decided to head to the Mojang office.He had destroyed all the employees there except Notch, Jeb, and DinnerBone. Herobrine ran to the computer and had hacked in before everyone had stabbed him in the back. tcstarr was turned into Herobrine's slave. Russiaball wondered what happened to tcstarr. Russiaball decided to fight Herobrine at his chinese style temple. Herobrine and Russiaball fought for days on end.Herobrine had got a chance to destroy Russiaball as he implanted a nuke inside of him as Herobrine pushed a button Russiaball had been destroyed completely along with 10 other Mincraft servers.Herorbrine put nukes everywhere and had caused tons of destruction as he got out of Minecraft he had got stabbed in the heart and he died. Chapter 6 "Damn! Why do all my monsters and my pawns keep getting destroyed! That's it.Time to release my ultimate weapon." yelled the commander." Ice ZeroMax had been unleashed.The ultimate weapon was sent over to defeat MireGoji and KiryuGoji but with a special surprise. Both Godzilla's were burning red.Their living nukes which could destroy the whole earth and them. MireGoji had crushed the Miley Cyrus set and KiryuGoji blasted Sydney with a red nuclear beam. Egypt and Rio exploded in fear. Nothing remained on Earth except Korea, China and North America. Chapter 7 The ultimate weapon had finally came across KiryuGoji. KiryuGoji blasted the ultimate weapon and it malfunctioned. Then MireGoji came in and blasted it as well as all of it's weapons. MireGoji and KiryuGoji fusion to make SuperGoji! SuperGoji punched the ultimate weapon and kicked it and then finally blasted it. Boston, Maine, Florida and New York State were all attacked by the surviving monsters. Obama was trapped in the White House, he eventually called everyone to head into California, Nevada, Texas and Washington. New York City exploded. Godzilla roared loudly to the point where everyone could hear it. His dorsal fins turned red. The ultimate weapon had to retreat but it was too late.Godzilla fired his red atomic beam at the ultimate weapon and eventually it exploded about the size of explosion of a nuke. Eventually Godzilla started to destroy the city again. Gigan and Ghidorah retreated back to the base. The USA collapsed, and became the Western Republic. It would not become USA again until almost 2750. Godzilla fired his red nuclear beam every destroying tons of buildings with a lot of explosions. He was glowing a lot as well. Meaning that the time of the explosion is close. Just.I.Am's characters were all hiding in Detroit. Godzilla arrived in Detroit and killed everyone except Elliot, Justin Hunt, Jake and Liam. Godzilla was too powerful he was gaining too much energy, energy from the sun. He glowed more and finally he is now Burning Godzilla but he was glowing just too much.Too much for even the earth to handle. Finally it has happend. Godzilla had exploded. There was explosions everywhere. Nevada and California flew up into space and landed on a new earthlike planet. 1000 people and pokemon had gone to NASA and got in space shuttles and flew off there as well...3 minutes later they had reached the new earthlike planet..The only thing they did not know...Is that the Year... was 3000. Category:Stories involving Godzilla Category:Stories